1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for treating a perishable object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional methods and devices to keep food and beverages fresh and natural, particularly in the raw, semi-processed and processed states, typically involve thermal treatments, mainly by refrigeration. However, such devices are usually operated by electricity, which may not be available in some circumstances. Further, keeping food in a low temperature environment, such as a refrigerator, may also result in dehydration of the food.
In the decomposition of all living cells, such as in fish and meat products, there are several chemical and biochemical processes taking place. These processes include: (1) enzymatic spoilage that is caused by the tissue enzymes of the fish or meat itself; (2) oxidative deterioration that results in foul, rancid odors and color changes; (3) spoilage due to bacterial growth from its secondary products, primarily from the enzymes that cause the decomposition of proteins. These chemical-related deterioration processes are conventionally controlled by the reduction of ambient temperature by means of refrigeration processes. However, such refrigeration devices require electrical supply, which may not be available in some circumstances.
Further, even if refrigeration devices are available, it may be desirable to help prolong and/or enhance the freshness of food and beverages stored in a refrigerator for a longer period of time and to retain moisture of the food.